


A Flat Tire in Sherwood Forest

by Tamaha



Series: Descendants Short-Stories [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, In between D2 and D3, Other, Robbery, Sherwood Forest, flat tire, right after D2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha
Summary: Audrey had a flat tire in Sherwood Forest and a very interesting conversation.





	A Flat Tire in Sherwood Forest

**Author's Note:**

> A little Thing that was originally posted on Tumblr...

#####  Beside the fact that the three Fairies Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were with her who should have been capable to miracle something up.

#####  Sherwood Forest is the Territory of Robin Hood and his Merry Men.They used obstacles like fallen trees (cut by them) to slow down and stop carriages and other vehicles so they can rob the travellers.

#####  I refuse to believe that was a pure coincidence that Audrey would get a flat tire there.

#####  So let‘s imagine how Audrey cut the call with Chad only to turn around and be threatened by a little girl, two years younger than her with a mask covering her face.

#####  „Give me all your money and jewellery and you may pass unharmed!“, she shouted a bit muffled through her mask. She also pointed a sword at Audrey.

#####  „Oh great, they let out another VK“, Audrey huffed, not making any move to reach for her purse or to undo her jewellery.

#####  „A what?“, came the confused response. She hadn‘t got the hang of this yet.

#####  „VK. Villain Kid. From the Isle?“, Audrey deadpanned. She started to get bored by this already.

#####  There was a brief silence. „I am not from the Isle“, she was definitely thrown off her rhythm by now.

#####  „Of course you are, every Villain is from there. Who‘s daughter are you?“

#####  Now the little Girl got angry.„I am not a Villain! Neither are my parents!“

#####  „You just tried to rob me!“

#####  „I am just stealing from the rich, to give to the poor! That‘s our family brand!“„What!?“

#####  „Where the fuck do you think you are?“, the girl took off her mask rather violently, so she could glare at Audrey. Then she gestured wildly around her. Swinging her sword in every direction.

#####  „This is Sherwood Forest! Robin Hood? Ringing any bells?“

#####  „Ohh...“ Audrey finally understood, „So you are...“

#####  „Robin Hood“, the girl nodded in agreement.

#####  „Robin Hood‘s daughter... and your name is...?“

#####  „Robin Hood“, the girl said tensely.

#####  „No, not your father‘s name. Your name.“, Audrey tried to understand the situation. This girl must have been raised by idiots so far.

#####  Now the girl rolled her eyes, letting out a long suffering sigh. As if she had the same conversation several times with several people so far. Which was exactly the case.

#####  „My name is Robin Hood Jr. I have been named after my dad.“

#####  Audrey starred at the person’s lanky figure as if she barely had something to eat while growing up. „I thought you are a girl“, was Audreys lame answer to something obvious. Even the voice was obviously female.

#####  „Yeah, I am. Robin is also a Girls name, remember? Why should only boys be named after their fathers?“

#####  „Right“, Audrey agreed. She was rather happy that she was not named after her dad.

#####  Then there was short silence for everyone to remember why they were there in the first place.

#####  „Right, you are still threatened, so give me all your possessions of value“, Robin continued with her rob and pointed the sword back at Audrey.

#####  „Why aren‘t you at school?“ Audrey really didn‘t wanted to be threatened or robbed. Especially not from a girl younger than herself.

#####  „Why should I go to school when everything to learn is here in the forest?“, Robin was this close to add a ‚duh‘ as well. This was the most obvious thing in the world. Even if her world just reached to the limits of the forest.

#####  „This is kinda school, practise for robbing people, you know? I bet you didn‘t even noticed your tire got flattened by me, huh?“, Robin was proud of the preparation that went into this gig.

#####  „That was you?“ Robin nodded with a wide grin.

#####  „Solid work, I didn‘t notice a thing until I couldn‘t drive further.“

#####  „But there aren‘t any poor people anymore since Auradon was formed. We had happiness ever since.“ Audrey had worried at this part.

#####  „Would you consider yourself as rich, Audrey?“, Robin countered.

#####  „Yes“, Audrey said thinking of her home, a grand castle.

#####  „As long as there are rich people, there will also be poor people!“, she explained.

#####  Audrey thought about this very long until Robin cleared her throat to get Audrey‘s attention back on track.

#####  „All heroes and princesses were granted superior status, when Auradon was formed. Why don‘t your people rely on that? You could host charity events for the good cause and suchlike.“ Audrey tried to reason even more.

#####  She was supposed to become Queen of Auradon, she knew everything about this kind of thing.

#####  Robin visibly faltered by that, she let down her sword and her guard, sat herself on a rock nearby.

#####  „My parents did so, for some time. Then they had me and everything went downwards since then!“, Robin was chocked up. She shouldn‘t loose her face in front of a robbery victim, but she couldn‘t keep it in anymore.

#####  „My dad always says the system is fucked up. He could see it when he did the charities with mom. All those pushy persons, only looking out for their own gain and benefit. And then this happened...“Robin cried now. Audrey had sat next to her to comfort her. She softly petted Robin‘s hair. Rocked her back and forth.

#####  „My mom died, shortly after I was born, I never get to know her. She couldn‘t handle the stress of the pregnancy and died. He wanted to name me after her but she insisted I was named after him. It was her dying wish.“

#####  Robin blowed her nose on a tissue Audrey gave her.

#####  „Ever since he decided to fight the system again, with his bare hands and his Merry Men instead of false smiles and fancy food no one can pronounce.“

#####  „Sorry to hear that, but how is your mother’s death the systems fault?“ Audrey really didn‘t wanted to be insensitive, but she had to know.

#####  „My dad begged Fairy Godmother to revive her. To make her alive again, but she only told her condolences towards my mother‘s passing.“

#####  Audrey bit her lip, „Why did he thought she would do it? Revive her?“

#####  „Are you kidding?“, Robin looked at Audrey with eyes full of tears. Audrey just shakes her head no.

#####  „Half the Villains on the Isle where already dead! They were defeated and died! Then they were were revived to be put on the Isle!“

#####  Robin started to shout and stood up let out her frustration. She walked up and down in front of Audrey.

#####  „They revived all the Evil persons but not my mother who never had done something bad in her life!? How is that fair!?“Audrey had no response for that.

#####  Robin put herself together, took a few breathers.

#####  „So, fuck the system“, Robin said and pointed the sword back at Audrey.

#####  This time Audrey got up and got her purse for Robin. She took all the cash and some of her jewellery. Audrey hesitated with a ring.

#####  „My mother gifted me this when I turned sixteen“, Audrey explained, knowing that Robin would listen, „She was gifted this by her mother when she had turned sixteen too. It has been in our family for a long time.“

#####  Robin looked at her with a hard face. She motioned to give her the ring. Audrey did so.

#####  The thief looked at it expertly. The ring sometimes appeared pink, sometimes blue, sometimes purple. Then tossed it back at Audrey. „For the listening. It is of no value for me“

#####  Then Robin provided of a bag from behind a tree and tossed it as well to Audrey who caught it unladylike. Inside were a couple of apples and a bottle of water.

#####  „For your inconvenience. I had heard your boyfriend would come to your rescue?“

#####  Audrey nodded.

#####  „Goodbye Audrey“

#####  „Wait!“, Audrey shouted out at last. „How did you know my name? I never told you!“

#####  „It was pretty obvious. Your Pinkish/ blue dresscode gave it away, as well as those stupid three fairy over there.“

#####  They both looked at Flora, Fauna and Merryweather arguing further away in the forest. They were colouring leaves pink and blue all around them, but couldn‘t fix a car.

#####  „Yeah, they are pretty dense.“ Audrey agreed. Robin giggled at that.

#####  „Also until a year ago it was you all over the media with Prince Ben.“

#####  Yeah, Audrey thought. And now it was Mal all over the media with King Ben.

#####  „It was a pleasure to meet you, Audrey. And don‘t forget: Fuck the system.“

#####  Audrey looked after Robin as she vanished into the wood, never using the actual Road.

#####  Fuck the system, she thought as she took a bite of an apple.


End file.
